


Master Chief and the Bad Feeling

by RayByAnotherName



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Spenser, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Sonny'd had a bad feeling before they entered the damn cave network - add in a creepy tunnel that dead ends at some old statue? Asking for trouble. And Spenser just had to go and touch the damn thing.Light swearing, because SEALs.





	1. Chapter 1

Night vision sights are absolutely useless when a bright light surprises you. More so in a dank, dark cave that had no light sources. By the time Sonny blinked his eyes into use again, the room was dark.

"Spenser?" Sonny called out to his teammate, no response came. "Clay?" A jostling noise drew Sonny closer to the stature in the center of the cave's deadend. A whole foot of space existed between the thing and the wall. Sonny approached it with weapon at the ready. 

Well damn. Sonny was going to rub this one in. Mock his bad feelings, Spenser, do it. Remember what happened in Tibet? 

On the ground was a three-foot-something boy lying in Spenser's gear. Sonny stooped, checked for a pulse, and then clicked his radio, "Bravo 4, gonna need your help down here." 

With a flip of his night vision goggles Sonny pulled out his flashlight to investigate the scrawny pile of limbs. He threw the tac vest, BDUs, and heavy boots over to the side. In nothing but a thick knit tshirt it was painfully obvious that the kid was definitely Baby Spenser. 

Not that Sonny had thought differently. He'd seen enough of the X-Files, even the Discovery Channel warned against ancient curses!

Blond curls were topping his head, alabaster skin, and a quick flicker of his eyes confirmed the baby blues. Baby Spenser was breathing, had probably been knocked unconscious during whatever transformation had occured.

When Trent neither answered nor appeared, Sonny sighed. Of-fucking-course comms go out when something happens to Spenser. 

Every. Time. 

He should stary making bets, maybe rake in a little drinking money for all the shit he puts up with. 

Sonny managed to stuff all of Clay's gear into an empty duffle Davis had rolled up at the bottom of his pack. The rifle wasn't much of an issue either.

The issue was Baby Spenser. 

How the hell was he suppose to carry the kid and keep his gun up? Sonny settled for his hand gun and pulled the limp bag of potatoes currently mascareding as his teammate into his other arm. Clay's head lulled to the side and into the crook of Sonny's neck.

Oh. Sonny was never letting the kid forget about this. He stowed his hand gun for a second and carefully maneuvered his phone out to snap a few photos - selfies, friends to millenials and blackmailers everywhere. 

About halfway down the tunnel Sonny felt the kid shift, but Clay remained limp in his arms. So either Baby Spenser was embarrassed (unlikely, Sonny'd already seen him mope) or had absolutely no idea what was going (slightly more likely, miniaturization was often accompanied by memory loss in movies). 

Either way, blessed silence and calm remained until he walked into the main chamber. Trent was standing right where they'd left him at the mouth of the cave network with one of the straps.

"Howdy Specks," Sonny grinned as the strap stared at him wide-eyed, the aforementioned glasses sliding down his nose. Sonny couldn't remember the man's name, some sort of regional expert who supposedly brought up the IQ average of the whole group. 

Specks the Strap started sputtering, "Where-you ha-a child?" Trent was raising an eyebrow, but his focus remained on the area outside. 

"Baby Spenser here touched something he shouldn't have, seems to have got himself stuck as the protagonist of a Doctor Who episode." 

The right eye behind Specks' glasses started to twitch, "Doctor Who is always the-"

"Scooby-Doo then." Sonny grinned as he dropped the duffle bag of Spenser's shit on the ground. He holstered his gun and tried comms again. 

Baby Spenser continued his Sleeping Beauty routine for the whole length of the explanation to Blackburn. 

"Bravo 3, hold position." 

Blackburn sounded exhausted. Well, Sonny couldn't blame him - the paperwork on a regular op was enough to choke a horse, bet this little development graduated to full on mammoth levels. 

"Boss man make contact?" Sonny turned to face Trent, standing well back from the entrance. Chances were they wouldn't get an visitors, but calamities always come in threes. 

"The rock's messing with the comms," Trent chuckled, "Big surprise." Sonny smirked. Specks muttered and dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief. 

Sonny adjusted his hold on Baby Spenser as he crouched to the ground. He had no opportunity to put him down though. Before Sonny'd even lifted him, Clay's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. 

"Whoa there, Spenser," Sonny settled back on his honches, "You're all good." The kid's head burrowed into his throat like it was a damn drill, "You know who I am?"

Baby Spenser's head popped back and Sonny was staring into watery blue eyes. Oh~ Mopey Spenser hadn't cried. This was not good. 

"The man on the radio called you Bravo 3?" 

Sonny nodded his head, "Alright. How about a name?" Head shake. "You know where you are?" Another head shake. "How you got here?" Yet another. "Okay. What about your name?"

"Clay." The kid's voice was quiet. It shook as his lip trembled, but he didn't cry. 

"Well, my name's Sonny and the ugly guy over there is Trent," Sonny nodded his head towards the entrance. "I'mma set you down and-" The kid's grip tightened around his neck and his head collided with Sonny's windpipe. 

Okay. Sonny coughed and stood up, shaking out his legs. No setting Baby Spenser down. 

"He imprinted on you," Trent was grinning. He had a completely straight face, but Sonny heard the damn grin. "Like a baby duck on its mama."

Sonny paced a bit, waited till the arms around his neck loosened to fingers clutching his shirt. Then he tapped at his radio, "Havoc, any update?"

It was an annoyingly long 30 seconds before Davis' voice came over the wire, "Got a line. Waiting for command to clear exfil."

Ah. Well. Progress. 

"Copy that."

Exfil did not magically appear, but the rest of Bravo did. With the HVT bound and bagged. 

"Sonny, you adopt or something?" Jason's eyes scanned the room, "Where's Spenser?" 

The kid's head turned to look at him, eyes wide. 

"Shit," Brock groaned as Ray muttered something that sounded vaguely like a prayer. Jason blinked. 

"Ain't no mistaken those baby blues, eh?" Sonny bucked Clay in his arms, grinning at him. He did not immediately cling to his neck, but looked up at him with those same wide eyes.

"Is daddy here?" 

Sonny's jaw dropped open, "…uh."

"He asked for Spenser?" Clay's head moved left then right, and then he pulled himself higher to look over Sonny's shoulder. 

"Ash is on a…different mission," Ray stepped closer, friendly smile plastered on his face as leaned down a little to be at eye level. "We're friends of his."

The strap, which Sonny had honestly forgotten was there, chose that moment to shout, "What the hell is wrong with you people?!" 

Sonny's throat did not appreciate the return of the drill bit. Kid had a damn hard head. 

"Shut it." Sonny snapped, eyes narrowing on Specks. Jason whirled around to face the strap, a hand gripped the man's shoulder. Words were said. Sonny couldn't hear them, so neither could Clay. The guy's face did get impressively white for an Indian man.

"Don't worry, kid, we'll figure this out," Sonny patted Clay's back with his free hand, let it rest there. The arm propping him up was going numb, but Clay was starting to loosen his grip so Sonny didn't move it. 

Ray shoved the HVT into a corner. Brock and Cerberus took up guard duty while Trent gave them the rundown. 

"ETA on exfil?" Jason asked before tapping his comms. Sonny shook his head.

"No command clearance yet."

Jason's brow furrowed and Sonny did not envy Davis when the Boss Man opened a line. He heard the words 'medical' and 'classified' a few times, but purposefully kept to his own corner. 

By the time the helo picked them up, night had fallen outside and Clay had fallen asleep against Sonny's shoulder. Slept right through the chopper ride.

Ray looked downright murderous - the jealousy was strong in that one. Sonny grinned at him over Clay's head as they loaded the HVT. 

"You got any kid clothes Davis?" Sonny teased as they walked up the ramp into the plane. Trent laughed at him when she produced not one, but four sets of clothes and a package of diapers. 

Holy hell. Sonny did not question it. 

"The fear is strong in this one," Ray parroted back Sonny's own words as he passed by. The whole plane laughed at him this time. Assholes.

"Well," Blackburn clapped his hands together, bringing the laughter to an end. "Command has decided the HVT will take priority, so Spenser will be examined by the doc mid-flight. Ellis is working some local contacts to see if there's some precedent we can go off of."

"So, what happens to Baby Spenser?"

Blackburn shrugged, "Pending medical eval." 

Oh, that did not sound good. Sonny narrowed his eyes on Blackburn. 

Jason beat up to the punchline, "Meaning what?"

"Meaning, he stays in your sight until we know what the hell is going on," Blackburn nodded to Sonny, "He's your responsiblity." 

Sonny glanced down at the sleeping kid in his arms, a literal shudder climbing up his back. 

Oh lord, who had he fucked over to deserve this?


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Spenser was a clingy kid, octopi were probably jealous. He'd woken up to screech, very loudly, when Sonny had attempted to hand him off to Ray. 

"Gotta use the head, kid," Sonny attempted to reason with him, setting him down in one of the jump seats. 

The straps all scurried away from the screaming child. Sonny envied them. 

"Alright Baby Spenser." 

Sonny sit back on his honches again. Clay had let himself be set down in the chair, but his hand stayed clutching Sonny's uniform until it became obvious he wasn't leaving. 

Clay sniffed and wiped at his face to hide his tears. He looked swiftly to his toes as Sonny stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"So, we're not gonna talk about?" Sonny gestured out what his hands. "You got nothing to say?" Sonny could feel the eyes of his team on the back of his head. 

"I don't have Master Chief," Clay sucked his bottom lip in, tiny teeth gnawing on it. 

Sonny gestured back towards Jason, "He's a Master Chief." Clay rolled his eyes at him. Jason started a bit, eyebrow raised.

"He's not MY Master Chief."

Well, ok then. 

"You can just come with me then," Sonny stood up, took the clothes Davis offered him, and immediately offered them to Clay. "Before the dirt hardens, huh?"

Clay slipped from the seat to the floor, standing barefoot on the metal. He followed behind Sonny, three steps for every one of his. 

As soon as the two disappeared into the bathroom, the hens began to chuckle. Sonny heard them through the damn door. 

Trent would pay for that Mother Goose reference. In beer and whiskey. And possibly chicken. 

"So, what's so important about a master chief, huh?" Sonny asked his minature shadow after scrubbing first his hair and then Clay's - because apparently four year olds were not coordinated enough to not blind themselves with soap. 

Clay rubbed his eyes, "A master chief's primary mission is always the safety of his men." 

"Is that from a manual?" Sonny grinned as he helped Clay into the tiniest (and most adorable) hoodie Sonny had ever seen. It was even OD green. 

"I don't know," Clay shrugged, biting on his lower lip again. "But that's what Daddy told me."

Sonny kept his mouth shut as he lifted Clay up against his chest again. Davis had clothes, not shoes, and Clay was already swaying. 

"Daddy had lots of Master Chiefs that looked after him last year," Clay mumbled. Sonny carried the kid out into the belly of the plane. 

Jason was quorumed with Ellis and Blackburn. Trent and Ray were already asleep in their hammocks. Payback would have to wait. 

"He gave me my Master Chief so he wouldn't worry when he was gone." 

Sonny plopped himself in his hammock, let Clay curl up on his chest, ignored the smirk on Brock's mug. 

"Ash Spenser gave you a master chief?" Sonny squinted at the roof of the plane. It shook a little from turbulence. They'd taken off while Sonny'd been cleaning the dirt off Clay's face. 

"Yeah." Clay's voice was quiet, muffled against the fabric of Sonny's shirt and his own hood.

It hit Sonny like a cowpie to the face, "Would your Master Chief happen to be of the stuffed animal variety?" 

Clay didn't respond but for a half-snore and head wigggle. 

"Seriously, Baby Spenser?" Sonny looked down at the munchkin. "Just gonna doze off while I'm talking to ya?"

Clay drooled on him. Sonny set his head back down, tried to ignore the literal weight on his chest.

"Can't see a damn difference, nuhuh, just shorter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Clay doesn't like doctors and Sonny doesn't like the kid terrified.

How it happened Sonny did not know, but he refused to question the magic of Davis: she had shoes and socks waiting for Clay beneath his hammock when he woke up. They wouldn't land for another twenty minutes. 

Size 4T green boots and black socks. Clay had lit up like Santa himself had arrived. 

"Never Question Davis," Sonny told Clay, booping the kid's nose witb each word before he tied the shoes for him. Clay laughed, but his hands stayed tightly wrapped on the edges of the seat Sonny had sat him in. 

Jason cleared his throat and Sonny had barely turned his head before Clay launched himself at his chest. Sonny caught him and then stood up. In the past 24 hours he had, somehow, grown accustomed to the burrowing. 

"That answers one question," Jason sighed, and a hand ran through his hair. With a weak smile Jason stuck his thumb over his shoulder, "Doc wants to take a look at him ASAP. Said he let it slide during the flight since the kid was asleep, but now-"

"First thing we land?" Sonny scrunched up his nose. 

Jason nodded. "Bright side," Jason clapped his hands together, "You don't have to help with the HVT, and debrief will hold off till tomorrow."

That was probably because they wanted the medical results in, but Sonny nodded his head. Jason gave an awkward wave to thd kid and backed away.

Sonny looked down at Clay, "How ya doin' kid?"

"Fine."

His voice shook. And so did the rest of him. Knuckles white from his grip on Sonny's shirt. Spenser was a horrible liar, adult or child. 

"I ain't a fan of doctors much either." Sonny nodded his head toward Trent, who was packing up his hammock a few paces away, "I know a guy once who hated doctors so much, he convinced a nurse to help him -"

"Sonny!" Ray appeared, summoned by some paternal instinct to ruin good stories, and glowered. "Don't go teaching him anything like that!"

Trent snickered behind Ray and Sonny tsked, "But its funny? Kid needs to laugh, don't he?" Sonny looked down at Clay, who was smothering himself via hoodie. 

"He's got your face to look at, don't he?" Ray clapped Sonny on the shoulder as Clay burst into giggles. Trent and Ray went about their disembarkment procedure as the plane came in for landing.

Sonny shook his head and took a seat. "Traitor," he whispered to Clay, who grinned up at him with gleeful eyes. 

"But it was funny."

The kid's grip loosened so Sonny let it slide. This time. He did ruffle the kid's hair though, took pleasure in the pout that this produced. 

'Rushed' to medical wasn't 100% accurate, there were no gurneys or sirens. But Sonny had certainly never been pushed into an exam room where the doc was already waiting for them. 

It was the team doc, which Sonny took as a good sign. He side-eyed the very obvious two-way mirror, but Jason or Blackburn would be included in whatever little interrogator party was happening. 'Take the wins you got' his mama had told him, so he did.

"Hello, Mr. Spenser," Doc greeted the kid directly, stooping slightly to meet his eyes.

Sonny was liable to pop a button if Clay gripped his shirt any tighter. "How about we do my check up before Clay's, huh doc?" Sonny gave the man a deliberate eyebrow raise and he nodded.

"Of course," Doc straightened and gestured towards the table. Sonny took a seat, Clay refused to clammer off his lap until the doc had brought the tray over and stopped paying obvious attention.

He wanted to draw blood first and Clay's eyes were wide as saucers as the man prepped the needle and then Sonny's vein.

Clay kept no more than inch between them the whole time, even squeezed Sonny'd hand as the doc stuck the needle in his twig-sized arm. Clay watched the doc exchange the first vial for the second, which he hadn't done with Sonny, and thenimmediately turned to look at Sonny. 

Sonny ruffled Clay's hair as the doc took the tray away, "No worries, Baby Spenser. The Doc's just overly thorough - makes ya feel like a pin cushion, but it pays off." 

"Okay," Clay rubbed at the tape on his arm, lower lip stuck out in a pout even as the doc returned with cookies and juice. 

The rest of the, very thorough, physical went much the same: the doc examined Sonny so Clay would let him near. It was slow going, from the blood pressure cuff to the ear light to the reflex check. Eventually they got to what Sonny affectionately called the pyschobabble portion of the show. The last bit.

"Mr. Spenser, can you tell me how old you are?" 

Clay looked at Sonny. Sonny nodded. "Four and a half."

"And what's the last thing you remember before waking up in the cave?" 

Another look. Another nod. "Uncle Jerry's house."

"Alright. What were you doing?"

Look. Nod. "Sleeping." 

"What happened between falling asleep at your Uncle Jerry's and waking up with Mr. Quinn?" 

Clay just scrunched up his nose and his eyebrows. 

"Mr. Spenser?"

"I don't like this," Clay burrowed into Sonny's side. 

Sonny put an arm around the kid. He looked down at the tiny fingers clinging to his shirt hem and then back up at the doc, "You got any more ~relevant~ questions?" 

The doc took a step back and Sonny felt a twinge of guilt about his tone before Spenser climbed up his torso and into his lap. 

"We can finish up later, when I've got all the test results back." Sonny nodded and stood up, sweeping an arm underneath Clay's legs to better support what was now a whimpering sack of potatoes. The sniffling noise really had Sonny wanting to punch the doc, but it wouldn't have done much good. 

Plus Ray AND Jason would be on him about his temper after that. Not worth it. 

Clay hiccuped and wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck. 

Sonny's fingers twitched.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Jason's perspective.

"His scars are gone," Jason narrowed his eyes. Beside him Blackburn took a step closer to the glass, squinting at the spot on Clay's shoulder where a bullet had grazed him a few months back. 

The kid didn't have a spot on him. No tattoos either. Just creamy white skin and a few freckles. It was jarring. 

"I guess we can rule out the 'shrinking' theory," Mandy grumbled out, her fingers typing swiftly on her phone. Her first two leads had already deadended and her last hope was an agent embedded in a radical monestary - a combination of words Jason did not want to comprehend. 

Sonny's jaw twitched when the doc tested Clay's reflexes with a tiny hammer. Jason raised an eyebrow at the reaction. The kid barely flinched. 

"He's remarkably adept at controlling his emotions," Dr. Kruger pointed towards Clay, "He's scared out of his mind, but he's calm." The kid was gripping the table with white knuckles and he kept glancing toward Sonny, as if checking he was still there. 

Jason glanced at the psychiatrist, eyes narrowed, "Meaning?" 

"I don't know," Kruger tilted her head. 

She remained quiet as they all watched Spenser answer the doc's questions. He was reading from a template that Kruger had given him, but he wasn't wired up.

"Why does he trust Sonny?" Kruger looked at Jason, "It isn't just because he was first on scene - a four-year-old, one with that much self-awareness, is going to have a reason for trusting someone. Especially in this situation."

Ellis's head popped up from her phone, "You think his emotional state might be connect to what happened?" 

"I think his emotional state is fragile and we have no idea what to expect." Kruger frowned as Clay sought refuge in Sonny's arms again. "A child his age should be screaming, panicking. He's reacting as if he's overstimulated."

Blackburn tapped Jason on the shoulder, nodded his head towards the door. The two men passed the doc as he came in to discuss with Kruger. 

Jason was perfectly fine ignoring whatever pointless conversation they were about to have. He'd get their bottom line later.

"Captain wants this contained to Bravo." Blackburn crossed his arms as he stopped in the hallway. "No one outside the support from the mission and the docs know what's happened."

"I know that, why are you saying it?" Jason raised a hand to his face as Blackburn raised an eyebrow, "They want the kid confined to base?" Blackburn nodded. "The kid who won't go a foot away from Sonny and looks at everyone like they're about to kidnap him."

"From his perspective," Blackburn shrugged, "We already have." 

Well, wasn't that just great. 

"Supports been kept on the tarmac, released to baracks as their debriefed and informed of the need for continued silence."

Jason paced the hallway, "What about Spenser?" When Blackburn squinted Jason clarified, "His dad."

"Ash?" Blackburn raised an eyebrow, lips twirking up into a sardonic smile, "You think anyone in command will actually go for that? The captain?"

"He's Clay's father, a SEAL," Jason threw his arms out, "Could at least get the kid to trust us, maybe help us figure out what happened." 

Blackburn sighed, "Worth a shot, I suppose." He pointed a finger at Jason, "Bravo still stays in barracks. Your whole team is quarantined till further notice."

Jason's jaw locked, but he agreed. Technically, all of Bravo could have been exposed to whatever transformed Clay. Transported? Time traveled? 

His head hurt, this was not covered in Green Team training. 

When Jason walked into the quarantine barracks it was to a room of dower men. 

Ray was sitting off to the side, phone above his head and a fake smile plastered on his face. Jameelah's voice, not Naima's was reverberating from the speakers. 

Brock was passed out on his bunk, Cerberus snuggled into his side. He hadn't slept on the plane and Jason gave an approving nod as he passed the two. 

Trent was attempting to set up the TV that Davis had likely snuck in for them. 

"Sawyer," Jason called out as he did a double-take of the room, "Where's Sonny and Clay?"

Trent's head popped up, swiveled around, "Haven't seen him. Doc finished with the kid already?"

"Finished ain't the right word," Jason's hand moved to his forehead. Sonny had basically stalked from that exam room. "You know Sonny and doctors."

"Don't disagree with him," Trent grinned to himself as he connected a wire. The tv screen buzzed to life. 

As if the day hadn't already looked like a long one, their HVT was on the news. And Ash Spenser's talking head was grinning at some blonde anchor in a red dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is not nearly as fun, or natural, to write as Sonny.
> 
> Also! Did anyone else know Trent's last name was Sawyer?! I was cruising IMdb for the name of the psychologist from the first episode and found it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny is not above bribery. He is, however, very susceptible to puppy dog eyes.

The toy aisle of the NEX has considerably more screens in it than Sonny remembers from his childhood toy store. Clay also appears confused by all the gadgetry. Every time the kid squints at a toy in confusion, Sonny feels less old. 

He also picks it up to let Clay inspect the toy, on the off chance the kid will want it. So far, he's made grumpy faces at every one after a cursory glance. 

"So tell me, what does a Baby Spenser do for fun?" Sonny picks up a singing doll with red hair. "Beers and a ball game hardly seem likely." He sets it back on the shelf when Clay physically pushes away from the doll.

Sonny's arm tightens around the kid's waist where he's secured on Sonny's hip. 

"Mama let's me watch tv if I don't break anything," Clay puckers his lips in thought, "And she brings books for me when we to Duke's." 

Duke's sounds vaguely familiar to Sonny, but he can't place the name. He choses to think on that later.

"Wanna check out the books then?" 

Clay's eyes go wide and his mouth breaks out into a smile that would make the sun look dim, "I get to pick?"

Sonny nods and when they get to the children's section Clay jumps from Sonny's arm to zip up and down the shelves. It's the first time he's let Sonny out of his sight, which Sonny is realizing makes watching the kid much harder. 

"Line of sight, Baby Spenser," Sonny follows after the blond blur as he skips past the picture books - Sonny got it on video, thank you smart phones - to the chapter books.

He has, in a matter of minutes, accumulated a stack of books nearly as tall as he is. Some of which Sonny's seen in Jameelah's hands at Ray's place. 

"You sure you'll be able to read those?" Sonny crouches down beside Clay as the kid examines a Harry Potter book. "That's the fourth book."

"Oh," Clay puts it back, carefully pushing it between the books he'd pulled it from. The tiny fingers move back to his pile, "What about this one?" He holds up the first Percy Jackson book. 

Sonny nods, "Bad movie, good book." Clay holds it swiftly to his chest, "It's for older kids though?" 

The wide eyes are turned on him with the poutiest of lips Sonny's seen off a woman with a late tab flirting with a bartender. He crumbled quicker than the bartender too.

"Alright," Sonny blew out a breath and then turned to look at the pile, "But only one more, so pick carefully." 

A Beverly Cleary book is shoved into Sonny's hand at the end of a long, arduous selection process in which Clay read the first page of each and every book in the pile. He then went up and down the shelves again, putting his rejects back in their places.

"Done?" Sonny asked when Clay returned to his side. A vigorous nod was his only response. 

The walk back from the NEX took longer now that Clay was walking beside him instead of clinging to his chest. It was a major accomplishment to have the only point of contact be their hands.

Which was more than necessary because now that he was calm, and hyped up on book fumes, Clay was as energetic as a jack rabbit. He flitted around, pulling at Sonny's hand and attempting to glimpse everything in a three-mile radius without leaving the sidewalk. 

"You're going to pull your arm outta your socket you keep twisting like that," Sonny chuckled as Clay walked backwards, arm twisted behind him and up at an odd angle as he stared, open mouthed, at the ships docked a few blocks away. 

Clay didn't turn back around until a building blocked his view. Sonny let him do his convoluted dance to right himself before laughing again.

"You're in a better mood." 

The sun-bright smile turned up at him again. "Mama never lets me pick out my own books. Daddy neither."

"So I earned myself some points here huh?" Sonny lifted the bag of books in his other hand. Clay nodded. "Shoot, wish girls were as easy to please."

"Don't worry," Clay chirped, "Daddy says women are harder to please than the army, and more expensive."

Sonny was fairly positive Baby Spenser had no idea what Ash was talking about when the man had said those words, which was half the reason they were so funny coming out in the kid's high pitched, cheerful voice. 

He stopped laughing when he caught sight of Jason ahead of them on the sidewalk, hands on hip. Clay followed his gaze and promptly shrunk back to walk on top of Sonny's leg. So Sonny stopped.

"Did a little shopping, did ya?" Jason greeted Sonny with a tight smile as he walked up to the two. His voice was jovial for the sake of the kid, Sonny knew, but the contrast between the voice and the hard set of his eyes was enough to send a cold child over Sonny's skin. Hell, the jaw was clenched, Sonny moght just as well pick out a casket.

Clay was now standing behind Sonny, gripping his leg as he watched Jason. Given he was actually looking at the boss…well, Sonny figured it counted as progress. 

"Kid deserved a treat after playing pincushion for the doc," Sonny smiled down at Clay. He took a step out from behind the leg. Clay tilted his head, expression open as looked at Jason.

Jason raised an eyebrow, his eyes softened. He looked back at Sonny, "Next time, let me know. Command doesn't want us wandering around." 

Sonny heard the 'us' and took it for 'Clay.' 

"Got it, boss." 

With Jason in the lead, and heads on a swivel for witnesses, they made their way through the maze of barracks to the oldest one. Signs denoted it as 'inoperative,' but Jason keyed in an acess code to open the door. 

"Come on, Baby Spenser," Sonny prodded as they entered the barracks. The kid took in the rows of three-stacked bunks with mouth agape. 

It was one of the older style barracks, one big room and a communal bathroom at the back. Technically, this particular building was scheduled to be torn down and replaced with a shiny state-of-the-art officer's quarters. It had been scheduled for said construction nearly five years now. So, it made itself useful as a quarantine zone for SEALs. 

How a building from the 50s had keypad security Sonny didn't bothered to ask - way above his paygrade. And he had a functioning brain, so it would stay that way.

"Is Daddy here?" Clay's head swiveled left and right as they walked one of the aisles up to where the beds had been rearranged to create a close approximation to a rec area. Davis' had been busy - a couch, a tv, and a few chairs were present. All that was missing was the pool table. 

"Nah," Sonny shook his head as he tossed the bag of books onto one of the nearby bunks, "Just my team for now. His ain't back yet." 

Clay watched him sit in one the chairs. Sonny felt goose flesh rise at the intensity. He unlaced his boots and looked up to meet the kid's eyes. The baby blues were hard, narrowed on Sonny. 

Sonny raised an eyebrow, held the gaze. 

"Okay." Clay nodded to himself and his face relaxed.

Bravo team watched, with far to gleeful of smiles, as Clay crawled up into Sonny's lap with the Percy Jackson book. He nested himself against Sonny's ribcage and started mouthing the words as he read. Silent. Still. 

"Okay, that's it," Ray threw his hands in the air, "Why the hell didn't Ash Spenser write a parenting book?" 

There was a string of mumbles that Sonny could guess were some not Baby Spenser appropriate words from Jason too. Trent was, smartly, hiding a smile from the two fathers.

Sonny kicked his feet up on the coffe table, made a mental note to thank Davis for her stellar foresight, and grinned. Openly. 

Baby Spenser didn't even look up from his page. 

It was then, with his mind wholly focus on doing nothing, that the memory pushed to the forefront of Sonny's mind. Back before Green Team even, a night spent hazy with free flowin' booze at every corner. He'd walked right into an officer's bar - Duke's. 

The grin dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Antics and Speculative Plot

When Clay ran across words he didn't know - which was considerably less often than Sonny would have guessed, but more than he would have liked - he tugged on Sonny's sleeve to ask. It was just after such an occasion that Blackburn entered the room. 

Which is why Sonny noticed the kid paying attention to the conversation their commander was having with Jason. 

"The monk get back to Ellis?"

Not that Sonny wasn't paying attention too. 

Blackburn pitched his voice low and Sonny strained to hear. He caught the phrase 'transitional period' before Ray popped up in front of him with a beer. Sonny accepted it and the pitched eyebrow. 

"How you liking that book, Spenser?" Ray smiled down at the blond as he took a seat beside Sonny's feet on the coffee table. 

"I like the satyr," Clay told him. The kid looked at Ray through long lashes, hesitant but curious. 

Ray eyed Sonny's hand himself. Bravo 3 was absently rubbing Clay's back, small circles, as he stared off into space. Probably still eavesdropping despite Ray's warning.

"Have you met Annabeth yet?" Ray took a swig of his own beer, knocking Sonny's foot as his arm came back down. "She's my personal fave." Clay shook his head. Ray nodded, "Well then, best get reading."

Clay cast sidelong looks at Ray as he did just that. Each time he seemed to push closer to Sonny, as if burrowing into the man's stomach might protect him. Which, honestly, Ray couldn't fault him for. Sonny was a pretty damn good protector even when Clay wasn't a literal kid. 

"You want anything, Son?" Ray asked as he stood up. He expected to grab him another beer, but Sonny hadn't actually drank any yet. 

"Should probably feed the miniature here," Sonny ruffled Clay's hair and Ray was fairly positive his entire ribcage squeezed tighter. Freakin' adorable.

Ray spared another glance down at Spenser. The kid was watching him over the top edge of his book. 

"I gotcha," he gestured with his beer as he walked away. Davis needed to be contacted ASAP - for food, sure, but also because Ray needed stills from the security footage. 

Across the room Trent was stiffling his laughter by drowning himself in a bottle of beer. The phone in his hand was carefully pointed over the edge of the sofa beside him, the front facing camera zoomed as far as it went to capture the chair Sonny and Clay were sitting in. 

"He's going to murder you," Ray shook his head as he passed by. Fingers already dialing Davis. He smirked, "Send me a copy." 

The team's antics were not missed by their lead. Blackburn was watching Bravo from beside Jason. He was fairly sure Hayes was about to pop a vein, or a filling, the way he was grinding his teeth. 

They were handling this as well as could be expected - better actually. Their primary focus seemed to be on a) not freaking out the kid and b) recording as much blackmail material as they could for when the situation was resolved. 

Jason, however, seemed, objectively, freaked.

"So, no go on Ash, and the docs have got nothing." Jason was hunched over, nervous energy swirling around the master chief as he resisted the urge to pace. "Ellis hasn't found anything?

Blackburn pressed a hand to his face, pursed his lips. "Maybe." He eyed Clay out of the corner of his eye, took a step closer to Jason. "Apparently, the cave network is known as a starting point for self-discovery."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jason rolled his eyes, "The kid has no idea what's going on! Not exactly an opportunity for self-discovery."

"The locals seem to give it a wide berth, even the professor didn't know why." Blackburn felt a headache coming on. "Ellis found a single legend: some Tibetan myth about second-childhood. Professor said most people think its about dementia. Ellis has another theory."

Jason's chin raised, fingers grazed over his five o'clock shadow, "A literal second childhood."

Blackburn nodded, "I read the translation though, I see why they jumped to dementia." Jason raised an eyebrow, "People tend to relive a specific type of memory when dementia takes hold."

"The bad ones." Jason chanced a glance over at Spenser. The kid's face was puckered as he read, his head popped up to look at Sonny as he pointed at the page. "I don't see that."

"I looked at Ash's official record." Blackburned watched Hayes cross his arms. They'd both read the book, knew things had been left out. "Clay would have been three when he started Green Team. Probably only been on the Teams a year, tops, from the kid's perspective."

"Okay…"Jason furrowed his brow. 

"You remember your first year on the teams," Blackburn looked at him with hard eyes, face angled down, "Emma was, what, a year?"

"Two." 

"She handle that well?" 

Jason pursed his lips. Green Team had put more strain on his family than his deployments had. His first year after he'd spent trying to prove himself, to Alanna and to his team leader.

"I still think Ash is our best bet," Jason ran a hand through his hair, ducked his head. Blackburn nodded. "I reach out to some of the guys who served with him, might be able to get something without actually talking to him."

Blackburn clapped him on the shoulder, "I'll let you know what we find." Davis entered the room, nodding to her superior officer as they passed. Two other logistic specialist walked in with her, arms loaded up.

"I come bearing fried chicken, french fries, and milkshakes," Davis announced to the room. She was quickly greeted by hollering and a squeal of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am attempting to weave in what I want to write (Baby Spenser being cute) with actual plot mobility. It is a struggle, and with the next chapter I'm failing pretty epically. ^^' but it should be up fairly soon regardless!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you say around children, they tend to repeat it.

Absolutely no one was surprised to learn that Clay's appetite was exactly the same at 4 as it had been at 28. That is to say, he ate a whole large fries and was working on his second breast piece. His milkshake was already drained too. He'd been stealing long sips from Sonny's for the last ten minutes. 

"You could just ask," Sonny groused as Clay once more sucked down chocolate. When he released the straw to return to his carnivorous munching Sonny just slid the plastic cup closer to the kid. 

Clay grinned around his mouthful of chicken. Brock snickered across the table. 

"Nicely done, Spenser," Trent shot him a thumbs up from beside Brock. Sonny reached over to steal a drumstick off Trent's plate. He took an immediate bite and smirked at Trent's sore face.

Clay giggled from beside Sonny, earning himself a pat on the head. 

Davis shook her head, "Really, Sonny? You're suppose to be a role model here." 

"Whatcha think, Baby Spense?" Sonny looked down at the kid, "I a good role model?" Clay nodded and reached for the shake. "See Davis? He's good with it." 

"I thought we weren't suppose to question Davis?" Clay looked up at Sonny with a scrunched up facial expression. 

Davis smirked, "What's that?" Sonny spluttered as Clay looked over to her.

"Sonny said you're not to be questioned." Clay nodded sagely, biting his bottom lip, "Cause you make things appear." Clay pushed his hands out, wiggling his fingers, "Like magic!"

Sonny facepalmed as Davis sat up straighter, "Magic, huh? I like that." 

The whole of Bravo was grinning at Sonny as Clay began to describe, in detail, how Davis was probably Santa's apprentice because she could appear, with impossible gifts, at will when she was most needed. Whether the kid was repeating Sonny's words or had concocted his own elaborate story to explain Davis' job didn't matter much to them, Sonny would get credit regardless.

"You," Brock pointed at Clay with a french fry, "Are officially my favorite." Clay leaned forward, biting the french fry from his hand. The table chorused with laughter.

Sonny ruffled the kid's hair, "Are you this adorable on purpose or accident?" Clay grinned.

"Mama says humor is the best weapon after boobs."

Davis snorted. Ray choked on his strawberry shake.

"Your mother said…" Ray palmed his eyes, sighed. "No wonder he likes you so much, Sonny, you probably remind him of his mother." 

Clay squinted up at Sonny's face, "I don't think so." 

"What?" Sonny swatted at his arm, "You don't think I'm pretty? Come on now, Baby Spenser, you're going to hurt my feelin's." Clay giggled again, scooting closer to Davis.

"You look more like Uncle Jerry." 

Clay let Davis touch him, tapping his shoulder, "What's Uncle Jerry look like?"

"Like a SEAL." Clay grabbed his shake again, eyes focusing on that as Bravo exchanged glances. 

"It's the beard, ain't it?" Ray stroked bis own, grinning at Jason. Jason crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Beards don't make SEALs," Clay shook his head vigorously, lips puffed out in a pout. 

Davis dumped the last of her fries on Clay's plate, "So what does then?" The kid dived for the fries. "Is it the smart mouth or the arrogant walk?" 

Clay paused to squint at her as Bravo all fidgeted in their seats. Sonny stole a fry while Clay was distracted.

"Aw, you know you love us," Sonny quipped, smiling at Davis over Clay's head. Davis rolled her eyes.

"SEALs are the best!" Clay began pulling on Davis' arm, practically vibrating in his chair. "I'm going to be one when I grow! Daddy taught me to swim. And Uncle Jerry's been helping me too." Clay's grin had split his face practically in two.

Davis endured his excited clamoring about SEALs with a raised eyebrow and wide eyes, "You want to be a SEAL?" Clay nodded vigorously.

"Why's that? Jason asked, twiddling with a fry and eyeing Clay with vague interest. 

Clay's mouth dropped open, post-swallowing, "Because they're the best." His eyes were wide, as if he couldn't comprehend the question. 

Sonny broke the boy's trance by ruffling Clay's hair and leaning back in his chair. "Well, I ain't gonna argue with that." 

"You wouldn't," Ray shook his head, laughter on his lips. He gave Clay a sharp look, "It cause your dad's one of us?" 

A vigorous head shake was the only response now that Clay had returned to his fries. 

"Uncle Jerry?" Brock guessed, eyebrow raised. 

Another head shake. 

Clay swallowed, "Uncle Jerry's a Master Chief, so he looks after Daddy, and he says that it's way harder when they're home." He grabbed at Davis' milkshake this time. Sonny's now drained. "But he got Master Chief a wetsuit, so he can help now too." 

"Now, I got questions about this here Master Chief," Sonny pointed a finger at Clay, eyes narrowed playfully, "But you still haven't answered the question of why you want to be a SEAL."

"They help," Clay smiled, big and bright and face splitting. "They're like superheroes, but real." 

Bravo, as one, shifted in their seat. Eyes down.

"You, Clay," Davis clapped the milkshake thief on the shoulder, "Never change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's totally plot in this chapter, I swear...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bravo team huddles in a quest for answers.

Sonny had long since come to the conclusion that the mythical Master Chief that Clay babbled about was a stuffed creature of some kind. He'd mentioned as much to Ray once the kid had conked out. 

"Makes sense," Ray shrugged as he pushed a beer across the table, "Most kids have a favorite. Master Chief must be his." 

"One of them transitional objects." Sonny snapped his fingers as he plopped into his own chair. The first time since the appearance of Baby Spenser that he'd been able to do that without a miniature shadow.

Trent shook his head, "How the hell do you know what that is?" 

"How do you know he does?" Brock grinned around his beer. Sonny kicked him under the table, smirking at his wince.

"Don't wake the kid," Ray warned the three, eyeing each in turn. Sonny looked over his shoulder - Clay was motionless on his bunk, curled up in and under the blanket. 

Sonny looked back at them as Jason spoke up for the first time, "Ellis thinks this might be some sort of 'self-discovery' quest, warping him back to a time with unresolved issues."

"The four year old has unresolved issues?" Brock raised both eyebrows. Trent leaned back in his chair, face scrunching up in displeasure.

Ray pursed his lips, "Not too odd." He tilted his head left, then right, "His parents split up when he was young right? That doesn't usually happen out of nowhere."

"And lord knows Spenser's got unresolved daddy issues," Trent blew out a breath, took a drag of his beer.

Sonny tapped his beer on the table a few times, "He ain't asked for his mama yet." 

"I think I've learned more about Mama Spenser in the last two days than…" Ray trailed off, "Literally ever. He doesn't talk about her."

"And he's asked for his dad a few times," Sonny pointed with the neck of his beer.

Brock downed the last of his beer, stood up to get another from the cooler. He brought a round for the table.

"So," Jason looked up at the ceiling, "This could be about his mother." 

Ray glanced at him, "If Ellis is right." 

Jason grunted, stood, "What time is it in J-bad?" 

"Morning, early," Sonny scrunched his eyes up, staring at Jason as the man walked over to his bag, "Why?" 

"Fuller," Ray supplied, eyes widening as Jason snapped his fingers to point at him. "He was assigned to Spenser after Green Team."

"He was the last guy to join his team before Spenser retired," Jason brought his laptop over to the table. 

Trent threw his arms wide, resting them on the back of the chairs beside him, "Why don't we just ask Seaver?"

"Fuller's son was born right after he got assigned to him." Jason looked at them, face angled. 

"Plus," Ray tossed in, "Seaver still talks to Spenser. They're friends." Brock shook his head, smile pushing at his lips. Trent and Sonny exchanged a shrug. 

"Worth a shot."

Jason logged in and immediately clicked over to his Skype, knowing every SEAL and soldier kept it open while deployed. 

>>> You know anything about Spenser's mother?

Beau's icon lit up with a green bubble almost immediately. It was several more moments before he responded.

>>> Ash's ex-wife?   
>>> Some. Why? 

Jason rolled his eyes. Debated with himself before typing. 

>>> Clay's tight lipped.

Beau was quicker this time.

>>> For good reason.  
>>> Spenser didn't talk about her much. Kept a picture in his cage. Pretty. 

Jason leaned back in his chair. Ray moved the laptop to read the screen. 

"Good reason?" Ray lifted an eyebrow. Jason shrugged, pulled the computer back over.

>>> Out with it, Fuller. 

It was a long wait, staring at the three dots. 

Clay's voice cut through the room like fire - a near shriek, "Sonny!" 

All of Bravo jumped to their feet. Sonny nearly knocked his chair and his beer over getting to the bunk less than five feet behind him. Trent and Brock stayed tense, coiled up and ready to strike. 

A simpering sob echoed off the metal and concrete as Clay smothered himself in Sonny's shirt. Ray waved the others down as he sat. There was nothing they could do. 

"Nightmare," Ray mouthed to them, eyes still glued to the sight of the blond head in the crook of Sonny's neck. 

For his part, Sonny didn't look nearly as panicked as Ray had the first time Jameelah had screamed for him. He rubbed circles on the boy's back and sat on the bed. 

The blanket still remained tangled around Clay, one hand fisted in it and the other in Sonny's shirt. He cried earnestly, mumbling words the others couldn't hear from the table.

Jason tapped Ray on the shoulder, pushed the laptop over to him.

>>> The one and only time Ash ever brought her up was when me and Monique were going through a rough patch. He asked a few pointed questions.  
>>> Way I took it, the former Mrs. Spenser drowned her loneliness in booze and men before moving on to harder stuff. Never got any specifics though. Just some odd advice I never needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard right, into plot! I loved the Beau/Jason rivalry, wish they'd bring him back for an episode or two. Anyone else?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny asks questions and develops a theory for just what point Clay's been warped back to.

Sonny stopped tucking Clay into his own bunk after the third nightmare. This time he just settled back in his own and let Clay sprawl out on his chest. It'd worked on the plane after all.

Twenty minutes in Clay was still clenching and unclenching Sonny's shirt. And Sonny was battling his eyelids.

"Why don't you tell me some more about Master Chief?" Sonny whispered, mindful of Trent snoring in the bunk next to them.

Clay shifted around, "Like what?" He too spoke quietly, his voice cracking slightly. 

"Anything. You two get up to anything adventurous lately?" Sonny let one hand rest on Clay's back as he tucked the other under his head. 

"We went to the beach," Clay burrowed underneath Sonny's hand, the blond drill bit of his head finding its spot beneath Sonny's chin. "To test out the wetsuit." 

Sonny grinned, picturing some sort of stuff sailor doll in his head. "What's Master Chief look like, eh? Paint a picture." Clay huffed.

"He's Master Chief Teddy Bearsovelt." Sonny could practically hear the dang eye roll. "He looks like a bear." 

Sonny grinned. Bearsovelt? Trent would get a kick out of that, hell, Jason would. 

"He's with mommy though." Clay fidgeted, fingers splaying out on Sonny's chest as he moved around. Sonny winced as the kid's elbow made contact with his ribs. "She went to visit Granny and Papaw, and plane rides are scary, so Master Chief is keeping her safe." 

Even in the haze of sleep, Sonny caught the tremor of Clay's voice. The kid had stilled. His head was starting to lull into Sonny's shoulder.

"Daddy will go get them soon though. When he gets home." Clay's voice shook, wispy words spoken into the cotton shirt Sonny wore. 

Despite his fatigue, Sonny found himself staring up at the rungs of the bunk above him for another hour. 

A restless night's sleep didn't slow his mind. Once Clay was up and chatting Davis' ear off about the eggs he was vacuuming into his mouth Sonny pulled Jason to the side.

"I think we've overlooked an obvious information source."

Jason - with hair sticking up on the side and eyes squinty with sleep - just stared at him. 

"Stella." Sonny raised an eyebrow and Jason's brows furrowed.

"Blackburn can't even get command to approve talking to Ash Spenser," Jason shook his head, "Stella's a civilian."

Sonny grinned, "Now, you're making an assumption there." He crossed his arms and leaned in closer, "I wasn't planning to ask command."

"Sonny." Jason groaned, his hand moving to his hair as his jaw clenched up. Sonny waited. "No details." Sonny nodded. 

Jason grumbled to himself as he moved to grab his breakfast, something about bearded bastards and aneurysms. Sonny took a few steps further from the group. 

He checked that Clay was distracted, and calm: which, given he was playing some odd blinking game with Cerberus, Sonny figured he was. 

"Sonny?" Stella yawned into the phone, answering on just the second ring. "Is Clay ok?" 

"He's wrestling with Cerberus," Sonny answered honestly, smile pulling at his lips as he watched Clay squeal and laugh. Cerberus had tackled him. "Just got a question or two for you."

Stella grunted, voice groggy, "Shoot." 

Sonny shifted, crossing and uncrossing his legs. "What do you know about Mama Spenser?"

"Billy?" Stella snorted, "Probably less than you."

"Well, I didn't know her name was Billy," Sonny reasoned. Stella chuckled.

"Belinda Spenser is #1 on the Ways to Immediately Shut Down Any Conversation with Clay." 

Sonny nodded to himself, pursing his lips. "Mind giving me what you got?" Sonny shuffled his feet, glancing over to see Cerberus whining at Clay's apparent mimicry. Brock had almost his entire hand stuffed into his mouth. Davis had her phone out. 

"That depends," Stella hummed, "Why do you want it?" 

Sonny laughed, "Interesting story. Classified, but interesting." Stella hummes again.

"Well then," Stella's voice primmed up, "I don't believe I'm cleared to share that information with you." 

"What if I tell you this directly relates to the health of our young Spenser?" Sonny prodded. He was met with another hum. "And mission readiness."

Sonny could almost hear the eyebrow raise in her voice, "Readiness?" Stell huffed, "She's been on and off the wagon his whole life. In and out of rehab. The whole stereotypical cycle. Ash sent him to live with her parents in Liberia when he was six - they ran an orphange or mission or something. He talks about them even less, if that's possible."

"Huh," Sonny grunted. Stella breathed out, loud and long.

"Seriously, Sonny, Clay good?" Stella's voice was quiet and Sonny's lip twitched down.

"He will be."

Stella was quiet a minute, then cleared her throat, "Okay." 

"You know anything else?" Sonny asked, straightening up, "Maybe how to reach Ash?" 

"Nope," Stella scoffed, her voice lilted, "Barely spoke to him the one time we did meet." 

Sonny shook his head: Spenser and his daddy issues were a matter for another day. Preferably one with two dollar beers and an adult Spenser for him to rib. 

"We good?" Stella cleared her throat again. Sonny nodded to himself.

"Thanks, Stella." 

She hummed, "Yeah." And the click. Sonny slid it back into his pocket and rejoined the group.

Cerberus was now on his back, paws in the air, and tail awaggin' as Clay rubbed his stomach. He looked up when Sonny walked over, Cerberus whined.

"Now, Baby Spenser, you aren't neutralizing our dog now, are ya?" Sonny crouched down, one eyebrow brought low and the other raised high. Clay laughed.

The kid wrapped his arms around Cerberus, earning a warning bark, "He's my doggie, Brock said so." Sonny looked up at Brock.

The man just grinned and gestured at the pile of adorableness, "Who denies a child a dog, Son?" 

"Not me," Sonny raised his hands up in surrender and stood up. Clay cheered and then returned to his petting and belly rubbing with great enthusiasm. Cerberus barked and Sonny swore that dog smirked at him. 

He walked over to the trays of food. Davis stood there, hipped cocked and arms crossed, "Whatcha got, Sonny?"

Sonny stabbed some eggs to plop onto a plate, "A theory." Across from him, Ray's head popped up and Jason's fell into his hands. "Yeah, that's about right."

"Well?" Trent elbowed him as he sat down. 

"I'm thinking the kid gave his mama his teddy bear when she went to rehab." Sonny swallowed down what tasted vaguely like blended carboard. "And then Ash left him with a buddy when he got spun up." 

Ray nodded his head, waved his fork around, "The mythical Uncle Jerry." An uncle none of them had ever heard mention. 

"Ya think Clay has any family he still talks to?" Trent set his chin on his hand, eyes focused on the kid as Brock showed him some commands for Cerberus. 

"He's got us," Jason breathed in through his nose, a tight smile. Clay squealed and a rush of blond energy slammed into Sonny's side.

"He sat down!" Clay was grinning up at Sonny, pulling on his arm until he'd dragged the man over to watch the dog obey simple orders. 

Sonny applauded at the appropriate times, "Well, see, that's how you do it, Baby Spenser. No spoiling a hard core sailor like Cerb."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter brought to you by the 3 hours I spent waiting for a tow truck today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeny tiny Blackburn chapter, because he's basically the only officer Bravo respects (for now).

Blackburn was going to blow. There was only so much runaround a man could take. 

"So, you're telling me, the PNG order trumps a SEAL in need?" Blackburn's face was red and his eyes narrowed. He'd been arguing with this Captain for over an hour now - zero straight answers to be had. 

Captain Walsh was not directly in Blackburn's chain of command; he was, however, in charge of base admin. He'd been the man to order Ash Spenser's PNG in the first place. 

"There is nothing Ash Spenser can provide that another SEAL can't." Captain Walsh didn't even look up from his computer. Blackburn's eyebrow twitched. 

"Except, in the case, where the SEAL is his son," Blackburn stood, drawing the Captain's eyes. "I think its time I talk to the Admiral about this - you don't have clearance for the details anyway." 

Walsh got up, face scrunched into a sneer, "I assure you, the admiral stands with me on this. Ash Spenser doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut, he cannot and will not be ttusted on this base." 

Blackburn stalked from the room - the desire to throw a chair at the man slowly declined once he was out of the office. There was - annoyingly - truth to the asshole's statement. 

Admiral Doherty was a man who held grudges. And Ash Spenser had not only burned that bridge when he left, he'd fanned the flames with nitro and then spotlighted the ignition source. The only name Spenser had bothered to name in his book was Doherty - mostly to rip on the then-commander's ability to quarterback from the sidelines. 

"Why do SEALs have to be so prickly?" Blackburn grunted as Davis fell into step behind him. She chuckled. "Ash deciding to have the last word with Doherty is costing us time."

"Sir," Davis paused, "If I may - the PNG has to do with his physical presence here on base." Blackburn stopped midstep. 

Blackburn's brow lowered. He didn't turn around. 

"Clay's phone is still in my inventory."

It was tempting. Davis had a point. PNG was specifically related to presence on base, not to communication - it was a loophole both wildly exploited and ignored. 

"Do it." Blackburn started walking again. Worse came to worst, Ash Spenser could swim in choppy water. Some might say he'd made a career out of it. 

When Davis turned down a hallway, Blackburn kept going. There was still paperwork to do, doctors to debrief. His office beckoned. Bravo could swim in choppier waters than most, but he was determine to slow the current.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal headcanon: Ash Spenser knows where all the bodies are buried (literally and figuratively) and that is the real reason he's PNG'd. Man with that kind of swagger tends to accumulate enemies. That's a whold nother fic though! ;)
> 
> P.S. For anyone waiting on an update to my othsr SEAL fic (Post Mission Decompression), I'll be watching Wednesday's episode tomorrow (fingers crossed) so the next chapter should be up soonish.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny talks with Ash Spenser.

There is a universal truth to four-year-olds: they like to play. Typically, with other four-year-olds who can match their energy level. A bunch of 30+s were not substantial substitutes. 

Cerberus was doing his best - boy and dog were playing some variant of chase and fetch merged together. Brock's shoe was cast in the role of ball. But there was only so far the two could run in the barracks with cinderblock walls and metal bunks. 

"Can we go outside?" Clay stuck his bottom lip out, looking first to Sonny and then to Ray. Sonny took one look at the two sets of puppy eyes - one from an actual dog - and then looked at Ray. 

Ray held up his finger to Sonny's face, "Don't you dare." He shook his head as Sonny widened his eyes. Three sets of puppy dog eyes focused on the man now. "No. Nope. Not falling' for that." 

He took two steps back and turned away from them. 

"We ain't cleared for free range livin' just yet." Sonny crouched down beside Clay. The kid crossed his arms, huffing his discontent. "I know, high degree of suckage." He ruffled Clay's hair as he stood up, "That's why Davis got us a tv, she doesn't want us making trouble."

Clay huffed again, full on pouty lips and furrowed brow as he pulled Cerberus over to the bunk that was housing his books and the clothes that Davis had bought him. Sonny watched him with squinted eyes - Baby Spenser wasn't all that different than Adult Spenser. 

"Don't go trying to sneak out," Sonny threw out two fingers towards the boy, "I can read minds and yours talks awful loud." Clay looked over his shoulder, eyes big and round with faux innocence. 

"But…Sonny--" he whined, stressing the end of Sonny's name. Cerberus whined at the pitch, pawing at his ears. 

Sonny chuckled, "Try it, Slick." He gave him a narrow look. "I've got backup." He stuck his thumb in the direction of the couch, where Trent and Jason were playing checkers. Ray had taken up residence not too far off in one of the chairs, thumbs jumping around his phone in rapid movements.

"Don't worry, Clay," Brock winked from his bunk, "Cerb can take 'em all." Sonny shushed him and Clay giggled. 

"Reynolds," Sonny's arms went wide, "Loyalty?"

Brock pointed to the dog, "I go where he goes." 

Sonny rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips as the peanut gallery stopped pretending to ignore them. Stifled laughter turned into chuckling. 

"Y'all could at least pretend to back me up!" Sonny called over his shoulder.

"Off duty." "Busy." "Sounds lame." 

Well. 

"Sonny!" 

The room all looked towards the door. Davis had a phone in hand that she tossed to the bearded brunet. He caught it, clocked the familiar screensaver as the screen lit up before looking to Davis. 

"Thought you might want to make a phone call." Davis winked and then, as soon as she came, she went. Clay running after her to make a request of burgers and shakes for dinner. Because, ya know, four year old.

Sonny looked back at the phone in his hand. Clay's face was looking back at him, Stella's in profile as she kissed his cheek. Her arm was at a weird angle, taking the selfie. 

The phone unlocked when he pressed the home button - which, really Spenser, no passcode even? - and Sonny clicked quickly into contacts. 

Ash was towards the top, under his given name rather than a familial moniker. Sonny scrolled through the contact info. No photo. Six different numbers - Office, Assistant, Home, Work Cell, Personal, and Pager. 

Spensers, couldn't do nothing easy could they. 

He took a screenshot and messaged it to his own cell and Jason's, just in case. With one last glance towards Clay, who had since moved on to peppering Brock with more dog-related questions, Sonny clicked the Personal number.

Six rings. 

"Clay? Anything wrong?" Ash Spenser had a jovial tone. Voice edged with laughter. 

"Depends on your perspective," Sonny responded, "And your clearance level."

Ash's voice dropped to a lower pitch, "Who is this?" 

"Sonny Quinn." 

"Bravo Team," Ash's voice had flipped. Ray's brisk 'mission voice' was suddenly pouring from a man Sonny'd never met.

Sonny's drawl deepened in response, "Yes'ir."

"What's happened to Clay?" The sound of a door slamming carried over the phone. Then silence.

"Nothing I can disclose," Sonny spoke quickly, "But I can assure: he's in one piece and breathing of his own will." The silence that followed was thick. 

Ash Spenser knew more about how SEALs operated than Stella - knew he'd get nothing more. Sonny was pretty grateful for that.

"What do you need from me, Mr. Quinn?"

"Intel." Sonny said. He walked a few paces, then back. Eyes on the blond that was flitting across the room from person to person. Dog on his heels. "What can you tell me about Clay, circa age four?" 

To his credit Ash Spenser did not ask questions, "Wanted to be a SEAL, always wanted chapter books, fewer pictures the better, had a bitter rivalry with the family cat." One of those was news to him.

"And your wife?" This time, Spenser paused. 

"She checked into rehab for the first time that year," Ash cleared his throat. "Cocaine and Alcohol. I told Clay she was visiting her parents."

Sonny did hate to be right, "Anything else that might be…" Sonny paused, thinking back to the conversations Bravo had been having. "Might cause some sort hang up?"

"Hang up…" Ash groans, "His bear. It's the first time he was away from it. Jeremy said he was pretty frantic and… I think he used the word jittery actually."

The kid hadn't sit still since he'd woken up. It was a stark contrast to his clinginess the days before. In both moods, Clay was constantly seeking contact - physical stabilty. 

Sonny had no idea if that counted as jittery, or fell within the normal spectrum of a child's social development. Hell, maybe it was both. Maybe that was why Clay was such a peach to work with sometimes.

"Why's the bear such a big deal?" Sonny lowered his voice as he continued his pacing. He slipped his freehand into his pocket, tapping down on his desire to fidget. 

Ash sighed, "I started Green Team fresh off of a 9 month deployment - Clay had just turned three. Billy was...distracted. He was terrified every time I walked out the door that I wouldn't come back."

Ah. Origin of Daddy Issues noted for later use. Thank you, Mr. Spenser. 

"I told him I had Master Chiefs keeping me safe." 

Sonny obviously remembered Green Team differently than Ash. 

"The bear was his, so I would know he was in just as good a hands."

Ash chuckled. Sonny did too, "He bought that?"

"Yes actually," Ash's laughter died off, "Till he went to his grandparents anyway. Six is too old for fantasies, if I recall." 

Sonny glanced over at Clay again. He was attempting to ride the dog now - Cerberus was not cooperating.

"Anything else?" Ash's voice was quiet now, whispy. Sonny recognized that voice, that tone. There was definitely alcohol in Ash Spenser's future. 

Sonny almost wanted to buy him a case of beer, "That's all, for now. Thanks." 

There was a swift click. Sonny stared down at the Call Ended screen for a second. There was a lot more to the story of Master Chief. Either that, or Ash Spenser has just as many 'son issues' as Clay had daddy ones. 

"Sonny!" Clay slammed into his legs, Percy Jackson book in hand. Sonny - very gracefully, thank you, Trent - caught himself on the nearest bunk. "Can we read before lunch?" 

Sonny chuckled, "Tired yourself out, huh?" Clay pursed his lips. Sonny looked over at Cerberus, lying in Brock's bunk, butt out. "Or is the dog mad at you?" 

Clay shrugged, and then dragged Sonny over to a chair. The kid maneuvered himself into Sonny's lap just as he did before, this time dragging a blanket from his bunk with him. 

"So cute," Trent smirked as he stood, dead center in front of them, with his phone out. Sonny found it difficult to maintain his glare with Clay curling into his side. The kid ~was~ being damn adorable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy returns with info! Another Bravo Thinking Session (now with more Davis).

Mandy made her first appearance in the barracks not long after lunch. The dark circles under her eyes were raccoon level and Sunny was fairly positive she hadn't slept since they left Tibet. 

"I found another case," Ellis started talking to Jason before she even reached him, eyes still on her phone. 

Jason maneuvered her by her shoulder towards the table. Clay's head had popped out of his book when she'd spoken. 

Sonny kept his hand on the kid's back as those baby blues tracked Ellis' gestures. Clay shrunk against Sonny's side. His face scrunched up.

"Don't worry, Baby Spenser," Sonny patted his shoulder and smiled down at him, "Ellis is friendly."

Trent chuckled as he sat on the arm rest, "She's just a little tired." 

"Nah," Sonny laughed, made circles beside his head, "She's always a little crazy." Trent stifled a snort and Clay giggled at the face he made. 

Across the room Ray was standing next to Jason, arms crossed, as Ellis explained about an old woman who was reverted to a teenager back in the 50s. 

"Okay, okay," Jason held up a hand, silencing the woman's rambling story, "Bottom line: how did she change back?" 

The grin that spread across Ellis' face sent shivers up Ray's back.

"Her sister's grave." 

"I'm sorry," Ray raised his hands up, "What?!" Jason's palm went to his face. 

"When she was a teenager, her sister was sent away by their parents." Mandy's smile had officially hit manic and Ray was tempted to take a step back. "She never knew what happened to the sister." 

Jason sighed, "Okay. So, we find the answer to what ails Clay at this age."

"We've already got some theories." Ray snapped his finger, smirking.

Mandy nodded, "We give the kid an answer, we get Big Clay back." She clapped her hands together. 

Jason and Ray exchanged a look, "Good work, Ellis."

"Now go get some sleep," Jason pointed an accusatory finger, "And I do mean now." 

Ellis didn't even roll her eyes before she agreed: a testament to her exhaustion. 

As per their unspoken agreement, Bravo waited until Clay was asleep before congregating at the table to exchange info. That night they were joined by Davis and Blackburn. 

"So…we need to find his mother?" Davis raised an eyebrow as she rested her arms on the table. Sonny frowned.

"Sounds like," Jason leaned back in his chair, "Sonny said she was in rehab around this time."

Sonny nodded, leaning over his beer, "From what Ash said, and Clay, I'd guess she just went." He took a swig. "I ain't convinced the answer is Mama Spenser."

"What else would it be?" Trent gestured out, "It ain't his dad. The kid seems pretty familiar with Ash being gone."

Ray pointed with the bottom of his bottle at Sonny, eyebrows knit together, "You thinking of the bear?" 

"The way Ash Spenser talked about it," Sonny pursed his lips, "I think there's more to the story there."

"And we know Mrs. Spenser comes back from rehab eventually," Brock cleared his throat, "Stella said she was in and out right?" Sonny nodded. "So its not like Spenser doesn't know what was going on."

"He just didn't know at the time," Davis added, finger drumming on her beer, "Lots of parents keep stuff like that from their kids till they're older." 

Trent scoffed, "And those kids all turn out fine?"

"We can find a mother," Jason sighed, scratching his forehead, "A stuffed animal from twenty years ago?"

Blackburn shifted in his seat, "You think you can find out more, Sonny?" Sonny shrugged. Blackburn raised his brow.

"We could try Seaver," Sonny offered, nodding towards Jason, "Not sure how that'll work with Baby Spenser though."

"He still clinging to you?" Davis' lips quirked up. 

Brock snorted. 

"Oh yeah." Trent laughed, raised his beer to his mouth. 

"He'll hang with the rest of us," Brock explained, "But he always slingshots back to Sonny."

Sonny gestured wide, "He's got good taste." A round of laughter erupted. It was almost a full minute before silence reigned. 

"Jason, you and Ray talk to Seaver, see what you can find out. Be discreet." Blackburn set them to tasks. "Davis. Same to you, but find Belinda Spenser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating between two different directions with the next two chapters. One lengthens the story, with significant headcanoning and OCs, and the other was my original plan, which would wrap this up in ~5ish chapters I think. I outlined nothing, my guesstimate is purely speculation. Any preferences? 
> 
> I can always do another fic with those headcanons and OCs. I have a few canon compliant (ish) standalones in my drafts as well, so its just a matter of continuing this story indefinitely or finishing it and moving on to another. Not sure what I'm going to do yet, but opinions are always welcome!


	13. Chapter 13

The next three days continued in a cycle for Sonny and the team: Clay oscillated between cheerfully chattering their ears off to receding into Sonny as if sheer proximity would allow the boy to disappear into the older man. 

"You doing okay?" Ray was the first to ask. Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Taking care of a kid is hardwork, let alone one who is relying wholly on you emotionally, like Clay is right now."

Sonny pointed his gaze at the miniature Spenser. He was playing with Cerberus again, attempting to win a game of tug-a-war as Cerberus dragged the boy around the room via chew toy. 

Ray knocked his shoulder with Sonny's, "We all know he only sleeps when he's curled up on you." 

"Can't wait to give him hell about that, he grows up," Sonny grinned, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "You talk to Seaver yet?"

"He had Green Team out on a training op," Ray drops his concerns, for now. "He got back an hour ago."

Sonny nodded, pursed his lips. Clay had finally relinquished his hold on the tug rope. He'd collapsed back onto his back to pout. "You good, Baby Spenser?"

"He has an unfair advantage!" Clay pointed over at Cerberus, leaning his head back to glower at Sonny upside down. 

Sonng barked out a laugh, "He's a trained sailor kid." 

"If he can't beat you," Ray spoke up with a chuckle, "We'd have to send him back to school."

Clay continued to pout. To add insult to injury, Cerberus came over and rested his front paws and head on the four-year-old's stomach. Clay gaped at him, but didn't shove the dog off. 

"At least I know Cerb will do well with kids," Brock walked up, eyes crinkled as he watched Clay ignore Cerberus' attempts to induce petting. 

Ray raised an eyebrow, "Something to announce, Reynolds?" Sonny placed an elbow on the younger man's shoulder.

"Bravo Junior getting some additional units?" 

Brock shook his head, "Not yet. Just…keeping my options open." Sonny gave Ray a look and the man returned it.

"Hope the kid takes after Vanessa." "Or the dog." "Be awfully ugly otherwise." 

"You're both horrible." Brock stuck his hands in his pocket as he stalked away. A quick whistle and the dog was following him. "I'm telling Mom!" 

Ray placed a palm to his cheek, "Stop calling Naima that!" The finger was out as he followed after the man, a nag already on the tip of his tongue.

"Who's Naima?" Clay tugged on Sonny's hand. 

"Ray's wife," Sonny leaned over to whisper conspiratorially, "She and Jason's wife share Team Mom responsibilities - Ray gets jealous cause she's better at it then him." 

Clay scrunched up his eyebrows, "I don't get it." Sonny shrugged. 

"It's a bit of an inside joke." Sonny stood back up, "When you're a SEAL, you'll have them with your team too."

Clay responded with a vigorous nod to the idea of his being a SEAL. The rest of the conversation forgotten as he started pulling Sonny towards the reading chair. Clay was almost to Hades now. 

Within the hour Ray was walking with Jason to the training headquarters. Seaver had finished debrief, would be in his office finishing paperwork on the wannabes that had flunked out during the last exercise. 

"Shoo, Frankfurt," Seaver didn't look up from his writing, "You're evaluation was given in-field, that's all you're getting."

"Not Frankfurt," Jason plopped into the empty chair in front of Seaver's desk. Adam looked up at the two with knitted eyebrows. 

He set the pen down, "I heard Bravo was in quarantine."

"Clay is," Ray watched the man's forehead wrinkle further. The man had a soft spot for the kid, it was an open secret.

"We're on an intel gathering mission," Jason's arms spread wide over the back of his chair as he crossed his legs. Seaver raised an eyebrow, "You were on Ash's team a long time."

"I was his 2IC when he retired." 

Ray would never fail to be impressed that Ash Spenser had managed to get his own team without surpassing the rank of Senior Chief. It was rare, if not impossible in the present environment.

"He retired a month before an expected promotion." The fact popped into Ray's head out of nowhere. The two Master Chiefs looked at him with skeptical looks. Ray shrugged, "Why didn't he wait for the pay raise?"

Seaver shifted in his seat. His face puckered. Jason's eyes locked on his peer, "Adam?"

"I had my suspicions," Adam leaned back in his chair, fingers lacing. 

"Which were?" Jason prompted, leaning forward. 

"He retired a month after Clay enlisted." Adam's forehead wrinkled. "I always got the impression he was forced out, not sure why exactly. He'd been bucking with the brass a lot, but no more than usual for him."

Ray's eyebrows jumped up at the implication. An 18 year old recruit was a much easier target than an E-8. 

"He'd turned down E-9 twice before," Seaver kept up, "So I doubt the pay raise had much to do with it."

Jason's eyebrows shot up this time, "He turned down Master Chief?" Seaver nodded. "What the hell for?"

Ray agreed with that statement wholeheartedly - he sure as hell wouldn't turn that down. Ray gripped the back of Jason's chair as his CO gestured out.

"He never explained," Seaver shook his head, eyebrows knitted again, "And trust me, I asked, Donahue asked, Fuller, everyone. Never said."

"Sonny's right," Ray tapped Jason's shoulder, "There's more to that bear than what he said."

"Bear?" Seaver's face screwed up into confusion, eyes wide, "You mean the one Ash kept in his cage?" 

Jason looked up at Ray, "That depends, what was the bear in the cage about?"

"A good luck charm," Seaver shrugged, the forehead wrinkles relaxing. "It was there when I joined the team. He'd squeeze it before big missions, whisper something." 

Seaver rolled his shoulders back, stretched his arms. 

"It had a navy uniform and goggles, kind of cute," Seaver grinned. "I asked him where he got it once. Thought Hannah might like it. He hemmed and hawed, said he got a long time ago. No one was allowed to touch it either." 

"Ash Spenser kept a teddy bear that no one could touch," Jason's eyebrows were low as he spoke to himself, "How did I not know about that?"

Seaver chuckled, "It was pretty established practice by the time I was assigned to Team Six. By the time you lot came up? Ancient history." 

Fingers folded on his desk, Seaver eyed the two. 

"There a connection between Ash and the quarantine?" 

"Something like that," Jason sighed as he leaned back. "Not allowed to disclose much." 

Ray crossed to lean against the wall, "We're just trying to get background on Clay, the stuff he doesn't talk about." 

"So everything?" Seaver chuckled, shaking his head, "That kid is more like his dad than he'd ever care to know."

"We won't tell if you don't," Jason grinned. 

Ray shook his head - there was no way Jason wasn't going to throw that in Clay's face next time he went all stoic lone wolf on a mission.

"What do you know about Clay's childhood?" Jason cleared his throat. Seaver paused, lips curling.

"I know he went to live with his grandparents when he was six," Seaver leaned back in his chair again, arms crossed.

"What about before that?" Ray clarified, gesturing with his hands, "Around 4-ish."

Seaver scowled, "I didn't know Ash till Clay was like 13. Saw a few stilted phone conversations, met a gangly teen one Fourth of July in the early 2000s. Ash didn't talk about his son much. And no one was dumb enough to ask." 

Jason nodded, stood, "Thanks for the info." Seaver took the offered handshake, scowl still firmly in place.

"We appreciate the help." Ray followed Jason out, felt Seaver's gaze go with them. "He's gonna ask around."

They exchanged a look. Jason shrugged, "Discreet is a relative term." Ray felt a pang of sympathy for Blackburn. 

-.-.-

 

"Belinda Spenser lives in Boston." Davis pursed her lips as she sat down at the folding table. "Same address as Ash."

"Spensers man," Trent shook his head, "Never simple." Sonny nodded his agreement, arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair.

Jason's head fell into his hands.

"They found out that Master Chief lived in Ash's cage for most of his career." Brock pointed to Jason and Ray. He popped a strawberry into his mouth. "Fair to assume he's got the bear still."

Davis laughed, palmed her head, "Great." 

"So…" Blackburn sighed, clapping his hands together, "For either theory…"

"We need Ash Spenser." Jason confirmed. 

Blackburn groaned, "Admiral Doherty will never go for that." He ran his hand down his face, then looked to the never-silent Bravo 3. "Sonny?"

"Ash Spenser was one the best SEALs to ever serve." Sonny gave the group a pointed look, silencing any comments. "Man's got himself a well-connected sampling of contracting businesses on top of that." 

"You leading up to something?" Jason snapped, mouth set in a firm line.

Sonny smirked, "He's got more political capital than anyone in this room." 

"Are you suggesting that we get Ash Spenser to rip through the red tape for us?" Ray's mouth dropped open, shaking his head.

"What are the chances he even would?" Trent crossed his arms. "The Spensers aren't the Bradys. Obviously."

Blackburn raised his arm, silencing the group. "I considered that." Jason's eyebrows snapped up. "There's no way that won't lead back to us. And no promises we won't face backlash."

"You think Doherty would punish a Tier One team over a civilian's actions?" Davis knit uer eyebrows together, wrinkling her forehead. 

"I think," Blackburn looked directly at Jason, "Doherty is the one Seaver was talking about when he said Ash was forced out."

Ray slapped the table, "Damn." He shook his head, eyes narrowed on the plastic like it had insulted his mother. 

"I'll do it," Sonny spoke up again, drawing their eyes, "I'll talk to Spenser again. The buck can stop with me."

The table stayed silent for a moment. All eyes looking at their resident cowboy. 

"That's not how this works, Sonny," Jason shook his head, jaw unclenching as he leaned back in his chair. 

Ray tipped his head sideways, "All or nothing." Trent and Brock nodded their agreement. 

"We all willin' to risk it then?" Sonny pulled his phone out of his pocket. Each member of Bravo traded a look with each other before nodding. 

Blackburn took his seat, sighed, "Make the call."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I just realized this fic has 100 kudos (!!) and given the holiday, decided to post this chapter a little early. I'm still working the kinks out of the next one, so it will be a bit before that one posts. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Side Note: Just posted a special holiday-themed one-shot that includes mention of a few of OCs that will star in my next chapter fic, for anyone interested. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hsppy Holidays!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has ways through the PNG: one them just happens to be a Congressman.

When Congressman Donahue showed up in Virgina Beach the next day, he brought an entourage in the form of two Spensers and a single aide. Doherty kept his mouth firmly shut, in smiling position, as the retired senior chief stomped all over his subordinate's PNG order. 

Ash Spenser managed to smirk only once. Having friends on the Defense Committee was his second favorite perk to growing older. 

"My son wouldn't happen to be on base now?" Spenser asked the admiral, eyes wide and blinking, "Be great to get a visit in while I'm here." 

Beside him, Billy chortled, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth. Her long blond hair fell like a curtain over her face. 

Admiral Doherty glared, "Bravo team is under quarantine after their last mission I'm afraid. No visitors permitted." 

"Baby Spenser is sick?" Donahue held up his hand to the aide talking to him. He stepped back into Spenser's conversation, "Who's his commander?"

Doherty cleared his throat, "Master Chief Hayes is also under quarantine."

"His commander, not the team leader." Donahue narrowed his eyes. "Where's Captain Harrington actually? He can answer my questions."

"Captain Walsh will be more than able to-"

"I said Captain Harrington," Donahue held a hand up to silence Doherty. Beside him Captain Walsh straightened. Donahue looked to the young yeoman standing off to the side, "You know where Captain Harrington is?"

The yeoman checked his watch, "He should be in his office at this time, sir." Donahue nodded and gestured for the yeoman to lead on. He left the Admiral standing with his, very confused, aide. 

"I knew I payed taxes for a reason," Spenser grinned at the congressman, who rolled his eyes. 

"Shut it, Greenie," Donahue snipped back, eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you tell me the kid was sick?"

Spenser shrugged, ran a hand through his hair, "Technically, I have no idea if he is or not." 

"Technically, he's here to deliver me," Billy pipped in, following behind the two a whole half step. Two grey eyebrows shot up, "That is what you said, Ashland." 

Captain Harrington was exactly where the yeoman had said he would be and was quickly dismissed the man for privacy. The captain smiled at the congressman, "Good to see you again, Will."

"How ya doin', Mick?" Donahue shook his hand, pointed to the man's shoulder, "Come a long way from that junior grade, huh?"

Harrington shook each of the Spensers' hands. Billy took a seat, hand jittery as she pulled a cigarette out of her purse. She set it between her lips, but left the lighter in her pocket. 

"You're here about what's happened to Clay?" Harrington looked at the two former SEALs, eyebrows raised, "Bravo contact you?"

"Should they have?" Ash raised a matching eyebrow, took a seat on the edge of the Captain's desk. 

Donahue rolled his eyes again, "The older you get, the younger you act." He met Harrington's suspicion with a shrug, "I haven't a clue, Spenser here just needed me to walk through the PNG to check on his boy."

"I'll call Blackburn." Harrington picked up his landline, dialed a long ago memorized number. "Ash Spenser is here. Bring Hayes with you."

There was a quick back and forth that resulted in a souring face from Harrington. He pulled a stack of papers from his desk shoved them towards the congressman.

"I assume you're all willing to sign an NDA?" Harrington asked as Donahue pulled the stack towards him with a furrowed brow. He read the legal paper work - the incredibly broad phrasing. 

"There's no specifics in this." Ash commented as he read over Donahue's shoulder. He met Harrington's eyes, the man didn't blink. "That's on purpose." 

Donahue finished reading - signed and initialed as he went. Ash did the same when it was passed to him - eyes narrowing in certain sections as he tried to parse their meaning. 

When the document was handed to Billy she just skipped to the necessary pages. She gave no pretense of having read it and no comment when Harrington looked at her. She merely dropped the stack on his desk and returned to fiddling with her cigarette. 

Blackburn arrived promptly - uniform pressed and hair combed. Hayes trailed him, rumpled from head to toe and yawning. 

"Are you aware it's 2 in the afternoon?" Billy, ever so tactfully, asked the master chief before the door even swung shut.

Jason glanced at the older woman, grimaced, "Guess I know where the kid gets his mouth."

Billy arched a brow, smiling, "I like you."

"So," Donahue crossed his arms and looked directly at Blackburn, "What's wrong with Baby Spenser?" Harrington gave Blackburn a nod. 

"This way." Blackburn nodded back to the captain and then left the room. Four sets of footsteps followed him.

"You gonna tell us something now?" Billy looked at Hayes, eyebrows raised and a flirty smile on her lips. 

He chuckled, "It's easier to show you." 

They weaved through buildings before coming to the old barracks, Blackburn input the code and pulled the door open. 

"There was an incident, not 100% on all the details, but Spenser touched something." Blackburn gestured for them to go in. 

Billy stepped in first - eyes sweeping over the five faces that immediately snapped to her. Ash walked up behind her, guiding her further into the room. 

He swept over the SEALs with vague interest before pausing on the bearded man in the arm chair. He had a ball cap on and a bundled up blanket in his lap. Odd combo.

"Congressman." Donahue shook hands with the black man who came up to greet him. The man smirked and then tossed over his shoulder, "You just gonna sit there all day, Sonny?" 

"Was thinkin' about it." Sonny stood from his armchair, the bundle in his arms revealed to be a child with blond curls and a familiar chin. 

Donahue started, taking half a step back as Ash took a hesitant step forward. Spenser's eyes narrowed for half a second before a breeze at his back brought his attention to his ex-wife.

More specifically, to her sudden absence. Hayes was standing by the door, eyebrow raised as Billy Spenser took quick steps away. A trail of smoke already tailing her.

"Holy shit." Ash whispered. He took a step forward, then paused. When he turned back to his ex-wife she was gone.

The nicotine was not nearly enough to calm her racing pulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and this chapter are no longer on speaking terms. Rewritten it at least four times, but I really wanted to move forward so...posted! Hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never question Sonny's bad feelings.

Sonny awoke that morning with a deeply unsettling feeling in his gut. Indigestion be damned, something was going to hit the wall. 

"Gotta bad feeling," Sonny grumbled as he sat down at the table. Clay climbed into the chair beside him with as much gusto as any four year old with a sugary cereal at the finishing line. 

"Daddy says bad feelings are just instincts we don't know the name of," Clay managed to spit out between bites of cocoa puffs. 

Trent caught Sonny's eyes from across the table, "This about that phone call from last night?" Sonny shrugged. 

No one brought it up, but it was obvious Sonny was on edge. He could feel himself bristling at every little thing. Even Clay had picked up on it. Sonny had been relegated to the reading chair much earlier than usual. 

"Why did he steal the lightning bolt?" Clay tilted his head back against Sonny's chest. The book lay open on Clay's lap and the kid's eyes were wide as he pursed his lips.

"Guess he was mad about something?" Sonny nodded at the book, "What's the book say?"

Clay looked back at the pages, shrugged, "Nothing really." Sonny gestured with his hand and Clay passed the book to him. 

Sonny was not even three pages into the section Clay was on before he felt the familiar dead weight on his side. A smile tugged on Sonny's lips.

"Well, I just got a call from Harrington."

And the tugging stopped.

Sonny looked over to Blackburn, who was shaking a still sleeping Jason, "Our visitors are here."

Jason grumbled and stumbled his way after Blackburn. Davis handed him a coffee cup that the man proceeded to down before he even got to the door. 

"Should we wake the kid?" Brock appeared on Sonny's right. Sonny looked up at him with eyes narrowed. The younger man took a step back, hands raised in surrender, "Message received."

Ray chuckled from the table a few feet away, "Calm down Sonny. With any luck, this will all be resolved in an hour or two."

Sonny scoffed, "Might have, you didn't just jinx it."

When the woman walked in, the resemblance to Clay was remarkable. Eyes, nose, and dirty blonde hair. She hadn't greyed like Ash had, but the dark circles and cracked lips proved to age her just as well. 

The fidgeting hands drew Sonny's eyes first, the cigarette in them second. When she rushed out the door she left a room full of stunned men. And Sonny.

"Well that didn't go well," Sonny spoke as he stood, arms moving to wrap around the snoozing toddler. Clay snuggled into his chest. 

Ash Spenser hadn't chased after his ex-wife. His face was pale as a freshly painted wall - with a similar sort of sheen. Donahue didn't have any better of a poker face.

"Like I said, easier to show you," Jason clapped the congressman's shoulder. The man leveled dark green eyes on the Master Chief. 

"What's this got to do with Billy?" Ash's voice was firm as his gaze lifted from Clay to turn on Hayes.

Blackburn cleared his throat, "From what we've gathered, he'll change back when whatever issue he had at this age is resolved." Ash focused on Clay again. 

"I'll get Billy." Ash dropped the bag he'd had over his shoulder onto the table and walked out. 

Donahue took a seat, "I don't remember dealing with this sort of shit when I was a SEAL."

"Well, a lot's changed since the Paleolithic era." Trent quipped, earning stifled chuckles and snorts from the room. 

Even Donahue cracked a smile, "Yeah, there's more rules now." He leveled an eye on Sonny - who'd started pacing as he made shushing noises. Clay burrowed deeper, head turning side to side as he fidgeted. 

"Eh, rules, smules," Sonny met the congressman's gaze with a tight grin. "A gunfight is a gunfight, whether it's fought with a bayonet or a grenade launcher."

Bravo traded looks around the room. A forced laugh from Sonny was not at all comforting. Trent had tensed, ready to restrain his friend.

When Billy stepped back into the barrack it was alone, fingers twisting and the scent of Camels Unfiltered lingering. She took quick steps to the table and sat. Her eyes were focused intently on her fingers as she rapped them on the flat surface. 

Sonny's facade of forced smiles dropped. Donahue offered Billy a quick squeeze, "Just remember, you're bigger than him." 

A stuttered laugh was her only response before her eyes darted up to watch Sonny pace the room with her son. 

Sonny, for his part, made zero moves towards Billy Spenser. Which really, he should get points for. What sort of Mama runs in this situation? Sure, non standard situation, but his mama would definitely have jumped at the chance to deal with tiny Sonny again (or he assumed as much from her constant demands for grandchildren). 

"Where'd Ash go?" Brock asked, eyes squinted on the door. 

Billy shook her head as Donahue barked out a laugh. 

"Man could stare down a missile," Donahue shrugged, "But you put his own damn son in front of him? Suddenly he's all butter fingers." Jazz hands were added for emphasis.

Ray gave Sonny the stink-eye to silence what was sure to be a diatribe. Sonny clamped his mouth shut and continued his pacing. Spenser's daddy issues were certainly not new nor unexpected. 

"So, how are we doing this?" Trent nodded his head towards Billy Spenser, eyes on Sonny. 

Sonny grimaced, "Figure the kid wakes up, let him control the situation." 

The plan…did not go according to plan. 

"Mommy!" Clay was more than happy to see his mother. He climbed into her lap promptly, despite her obvious surprise and discomfort. He then proceeded to chat her ear off and ask a few hundred questions about a trip she'd never taken over 20 years ago.

No light. No transformation. 

"How long did this take the first time?" Hayes leaned in to ask Sonny. 

"Instantaneous. Touched the statue, bright light, baby Clay."

Sonny gestured emphatically, jazz hands included. Hayes watched the energetic blond - no light. 

"Do you have Master Chief?" Clay's hand swiveled around, looking under and over his mother as if he might have missed the bear. 

Billy Spenser nodded and then dragged the bag Ash had left on the table over. She pulled from its depths a worn teddy bear. The Navy uniform identified his rank and a small metal pin on one side said Bearsovelt. 

If Sonny had thought the kid had lit up when he saw his mother, the face he made when the bear was handed over was one of reverant awe. Clay's eyes and mouth were wide open, cheeks pulled up in a grin that might actually rival Texas. 

"So that there is the famous Master Chief, eh?" Ray stepped up next to the mother and son as Clay proceeded to squish his stuffed animal to his chest. 

Still no light. 

"What the hell?" Sonny grumbled under his breath. Hayes shot him a look - eyebrows raised, eyes narrowed. Sonny returned it cause how the hell was he suppose to know what to do? 

Sonny glanced back to the kid, who was happily chatting to his bear and glancing occasionally at the door. Of fucking course.

"Find Ash," Sonny turned his back on the scene as he whispered to Hayes. Jason raised an eyebrow. Sonny rolled his eyes, "One big happy family, betcha 10 bucks." 

Hayes pressed his palm into his eye socket, but started towards the door. He tapped the Congressman on the shoulder as he went. 

"Uncle Will!" Clay's eyes were alight when he spotted Donahue standing up. "Where are you going?"

Donahue smiled at him, "Gonna track down a boring old man, Baby Spense, be right back." Clay sat back down in his mother's lap, either ignorant of or entirely familiar with her stiff posture. 

Billy Spenser was somehow whiter than her roots. Sonny was half tempted to scoot a bucket over to her, just in case. The petty part of him thought she should have to run for the toilet. 

Petty part won. So they all waited. The only noise was Clay - chattering on to his bear. Trent and Brock occasionally chuckling at the kid's 'briefing.'

Apparently Sonny was Mr. Sonny in the official tale. "He bought me books, but he's only an adequate reader." 

"Hey, now!" Sonny waved his arms out dramatically, "I ain't never had to be no one's 'reader' before."

Clay blinked at him, "We'll take that under advisement." He looked back af Master Chief. Sonny had never wanted to go bear hunting so much in his life. 

When Ash Spenser was shoved back into the room, and none-too-gently guided towards his son by Donahue, Clay dropped his bear. The kid jumped from his mother's lap - earning a grunt from the woman in question - and ran for his father. 

That was, of course, when the damn light finally came. 

And, just like it had previously, Sonny's bad feeling was proven right. The light faded and Clay Spenser - all six foot something and lightly defined abs - was lying unconscious on the ground. Naked.

Sonny glanced at his watch, "Well looky there, Ray, just shy of two hours. Guess ya didn't jinx us after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I spoiled y'all with those constant updates there for a while, but look! I finally finished this final chapter! 
> 
> Originally there was going to be some talk chapters with adult Clay, but I kind of like ending it as it was started: Sonny snarky and Clay unconscious. 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this fic! 
> 
> I may have some more SEAL Team fics in the future (and Post-Mission Decompression shall continue), but I probably won't do any long fics for a while (I'm very inconsistent with them). Feel free to supply your own 'after-effects' in the comments or in fic format! ^_^


End file.
